The Destruction of Babs Bunny's Treasures
Babs Bunny and Young Kovu walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Young Kovu was covering Babs' eyes. "Kovu, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Babs asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Young Kovu said with a chuckle. He led her further into the cottage and uncovered her eyes. Babs gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage was the statue of Buster Bunny. "Oh, Kovu, you're the best!" Babs exclaimed happily as she gave him a hug. She then went over to the statue and examined it. Babs went around the statue and said "It looks just like him! "It even has his eyes!" Babs then said "Why, Buster, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Babs then laughed happily and spun around in joy, but she stopped and gasped when she saw King Miguel in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Father!" Babs exclaimed in shock. Young Kovu hid quickly. Louis was a few feet behind Miguel. He had his head held down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept my patience until now, Babs!" Miguel said angrily. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Babs bit her lip and began to explain "But, Daddy, I--" "Now, I'm going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal rabbit from drowning?" Miguel demanded. "Look, Father, I had to!" Babs argued. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Babs, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Miguel shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, he would have drowned and died!" Babs said. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" Miguel cried. "You're more of a monster than Frollo! You don't even know Buster!" Babs shouted. "Know him?! I don't have to know him!" Miguel roared. "They're all the same! Spineless, savage, cold-hearted monsters and immortal hunters who capture fun 'n' games, incapable of having any feelings-" That did it for Babs, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "FATHER, I LOVE HIM!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Upon realizing what she had just said, Babs gasped and clamped her mouth closed. Young Kovu and Louis gasped as well. Miguel looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his scepter and turned to Louis. He screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave her in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Miguel shouted. "Please, Your Majesty! Have mercy!" Louis cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Babs shouted. Miguel then turned back to Babs. "Have you finally lost your mind completely, Babs? He's a mortal! You're an immortal!" Miguel shouted. "It doesn't matter! I don't care anymore!" Babs pouted. "So help me, Babs, I will get through to you, and if talking to you isn't good enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" Miguel said menacingly as his scepter glowed. Miguel's scepter glowed. Louis and Young Kovu gasped and ran for cover. "Father!" Babs said, trying to make Miguel stop, but no avail. "No! No, father! Please, father, stop!" Then set his sights on the statue of Buster. He pointed his scepter at it. "FATHER, NO!" Babs shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:Fan Fiction